


Wanna See How You Do It

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [17]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, No Walkers, Oral Sex, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne likes to watch, and Andrea likes being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See How You Do It

“C'mon, I wanna see how you do it for yourself.” Michonne whispered, her lips brushing up against Andrea's ear.

“Why?”A shudder coursed through the blonde. “You do it better for me. It feels better when it's you.” She tried to turn her head and kiss the other woman, but Michonne grasped her chin and held her head still. The grip wasn't hard, but let her know who was in charge. Just the way she liked it. 

“Yeah, but I want to watch you. I like watching you.” Hot breath caressed Andrea's skin, and she wasn't inclined to refuse the request.

“How do you want me?” The words were difficult to get out when Michonne's hand was on her breast, rubbing up against her nipple through her shirt and bra. 

“Against the pillows. Naked, legs spread. I wanna see all of it.” Michonne's hand slid down to press up between Andrea's legs. The pressure was on the right spot, even through her jeans, and the blonde gasped. “So take your clothes off.”

“Yes ma'am.” Andrea tossed off her clothes, throwing them aside to land on the floor of the bedroom she shared with Michonne. Ever since they'd decided to move in together, their sex life had gotten rather interesting and full of fun things. Things like waking up to find Michonne cooking breakfast in nothing but a frilly apron, and Andrea paying her back by welcoming her home from work wearing nothing but a thong and heels. Exhibitionism ran in both of them, at least when it came to having sex with each other. 

The blonde settled against the pillows and spread her legs bent up and open, her feet on the bed, shifting so that Michonne could get a good view of what she was doing. 

“That's it.” Michonne sat at the end of the bed and watched as Andrea casually let her fingers drift over her cunt and down between the folds. “You have such a cute pussy.” 

The blonde's cheeks flushed, and she playfully flicked her tongue against the fingers that had brushed against her entrance. That made the other woman smile. She had the kind of smile that Andrea craved to see. So she decided to put on a good show so she could keep seeing it. 

With a sigh, her hands stroked down her chest to her soft breasts. She cupped and rubbed them, her fingers squeezing and pulling her own nipples until they were so stiff that the slightest brushing against them made her gasp. 

Michonne just watched, her smile fading only because she was biting her bottom lip. Andrea figured she was giving the other woman what she wanted so far. Her hands reached down, and spread the lips of her cunt apart, showing off the glistening inner folds. Michonne teasing her and watching her had made her wet, and now she wanted to show it off. 

“See how wet you made me?” Andrea breathed out. 

“Mmhmm. Now show me what you're going to do about it.” Michonne looked her over before locking her deep brown eyes with the other woman's pale blue-green eyes.

The blonde pulled at the top of her mons with her fingers laying flat over it, making her clit stand out. It was stiff and swollen, and the air hitting it was a thrill. Concentrating, Andrea contracted and relaxed the muscles inside of her cunt, which made her clit move ever so slightly, and send wonderful little throbs of pleasure from from her pelvis. As pleasant as it was, after doing that for a bit she needed direct contact. 

She let go of her mons and sucked on her index and middle fingers, getting them slick with spit before bringing them up against her clit, sliding down and then up. The spit proved to be necessary, because all it look was a light touch against her hole to get her fingers covered in her own juices. Being watched was definitely something that she was into. 

Andrea's head dropped back as she started moving her fingers faster. They made wet sounds as they moved in rapid little circles over her clit, but that was soon drowned out by the sound of the blonde's soft moans. 

“I love it when you get loud.” Michonne said with a self-satisfied chuckle. 

The blonde responded by getting louder, her moans sounding more full throated with each exhalation. It was no put on either. Michonne's eyes and her own hand were making her break out into goosebumps and lose any sense of inhibition. She wanted to show off, and make her girlfriend think only of how much she wanted to fuck her. 

Andrea's hips bucked into the motion of her fingers, the movement sending lovely spikes of pleasure up her spine. She wasn't going to last much longer, but that was ok. It was so delicious that she couldn't hold back. 

“You getting close?” Michonne shifted, the sight of Andrea masturbating furiously and making the sweetest sounds ever was making her squirm.

“Oh God yes!” Andrea's toes curled and caught the bedspread. “Gonna cum real soon.”

“When you do, keep going. I wanna see how many times you can cum in one sitting.” Michonne stood and began getting undressed. “If you do that for me, you get to have me sit on your pretty face.” 

Andrea moaned and nodded. Having Michonne like that was her favorite, and she could eat her out until her jaw gave out. When the first orgasm hit, she didn't slow down her fingers. Her cunt twitched and pulsed, and surrendered another orgasm under the motion.

“Good girl.” Michonne patted her shoulder and made her shift down so that she could straddle her face. “You can stop when you've have enough, but not a moment sooner.”

The blonde nodded. Michonne settled in and groaned as the blonde's tongue took it's first swipe down her cunt. Andrea lapped at her like that for a while before focusing her energies on the clit. 

By the time they were done, Andrea had lost count of the number of orgasms she'd had. Michonne said it was five, but she wasn't sure. She'd been a too distracted to pay attention to details.


End file.
